Into the Forbidden Forest/Meeting Rei's Group and Spearow
(After they were forced into the lead wagon, Rick and Rinoa seated themselves sadly and looked out an opening from the side of the flap cover and got silently concerned. Even in the lead wagon, Cloud and Aerith, locked in a cage, were silently concerned. Then Rinoa silently prayed while in their minds, they started singing) Rinoa: (Thinking) I pray you’ll be my eyes And watch them where they go And help them to be wise (Out at the rock valley road, Kilala’s group, riding Diana and Maximus, came upon a forked road with a sign in the middle, the left side leading to the Forbidden Forest, and the right side leading to the main road to Camelot. Realizing they must take a detour to the Forbidden Forest so Kilala’s group can take Diana to Hazel in order to change Diana back to her human form, they head to the direction of the Forbidden Forest without hesitation) Rinoa: (Voice-over) Help me to let go Every parents’ prayer Every child knows Lead them to a place Guide them with your grace Give them faith so they’ll be safe (They come upon another forked road, unsure which way to go) Rinoa: (Voice-over) I pray they find your light And hold it in their hearts As darkness falls each night Remind them where you are (Suddenly, they heard faraway loud footsteps approaching from behind. They turned and saw to their shock, riding on separate giant Boarmons, were Bebop, Rocksteady, Drake, Klump, Krusha, Vanitas, Axel, and the Koopas chasing after them quickly) Rinoa: (Voice-over) Every parents’ prayer (Thinking quickly, the heroes went to the right side road and ran as fast as they can to avoid getting captured or killed) Rinoa: (Voice-over) Every child knows (Bebop and Rocksteady then fired their laser guns at the heroes, but they dodged the lasers and the lasers instead struck an old desiccated tree, resulting the tree to slowly break off the stump and fall to the ground, blocking the heroes’ path, making them skid to a stop) Rinoa: (Voice-over) Need to find a place Guide them to a place Give them faith so they’ll be safe (Then noticing a shortcut across a small stream, the heroes quickly took that direction just as Axel, the Koopas, and the villains caught up with them, that is, until Kilala fired a magic flame arrow, stopping them for a bit, and when the flames died down, they resumed the chase) Rinoa: (Voice-over) Lead them to a place Guide them with your grace (As the heroes quickly ran from the chasing Axel, the Koopas, and villains, the sun slowly rose, for morning is coming) Rinoa: (Voice-over) To a place where they’ll be safe (Then suddenly, the heroes came upon the entrance to the Forbidden Forest, and after Maximus skidded to a stop and panicked, Kilala calmed him and climbed off his back. Then looking behind them in concern, Axel, the Koopas, and the villains approaching quickly. Kilala then pulled a magic rock arrow and fired at the ground, making Axel, the Koopas, and the villains stop in their tracks as soon as some stalactite rocks shot up out of the ground. Then Casey knocked the villains down from their Boarmons by whacking some hockey pucks and knocking them down) Ponyo: (Mockingly) Catch us if you can! (Then the heroes ran into the Forbidden Forest, with Kilala guiding Maximus safely. As the villains recovered angrily, they charge ahead towards the Forbidden Forest, determined to recapture their hostages and kill anyone accompanying them. Axel and the Koopas, on the other hand, tried to go on ahead, as if to help the heroes, but Drake threw a sword at the ground in front of them along with firing a laser at the ground, making them stop) Drake: Stop right there! Vanitas: You follow behind only! (Glaring angrily at the villains, Axel and the Koopas ran behind the villains and followed behind angrily. In the Forbidden Forest as morning finally came, the heroes were running until they came across a branched area. Kilala’s ponytail got caught by a branch, untying her hair. But thankfully, she freed herself and the heroes resumed running once out of the branched area. Back with Axel, the Koopas, and the villains, they came upon the branched area and Vanitas sliced some branches with his Keyblade, clearing the way. While running after the villains, Axel and the Koopas pushed some branches aside, when one of the branches almost smacked Axel in the face, when he destroyed it with a fireball, surprising him and the Koopas. The heroes continued running and coming upon a hill leading down, they quickly slid down after Bebop and Rocksteady smashed a nearby boulder, clearing the way for Axel, the Koopas, and the villains. Once below the hill, the heroes passed by a bunch of small squeaking one-eyed root-like creatures called Rooters, squeaking in curiosity, when the Rooters noticed Axel, the Koopas, and the villains coming down, making them run away and hide in fear. The heroes ran until they came across a lake, making them stop. They notice a sturdy wooden bridge nearby and after making it, they were about to run across when Bebop and Rocksteady fired their laser guns at the starting point of the bridge, making the bridge collapse and the heroes falling into the lake. After they emerge to the surface and swam across to the other side as Axel, the Koopas, and the villains ran after them. Once at the other side, the heroes climb out, all wet and then noticed Kilala is covered in a fishnet, much to their confusion) April: Odd, why is there a fishnet…? (Suddenly, they heard a teenage boy’s voice call out to them in anger) Teenage boy: Hey! (The heroes turned and noticed the teenage boy’s voice is coming from a teenage boy, and with him are a familiar bird Pokemon, a familiar turtle robot, four familiar turtles, and four familiar frogs. The teenage boy is 14 years old with short light brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a black sweatband on his right wrist, a white short-sleeved hooded coat with red lining and buttons that is also underneath a black sleeveless collared shirt, white jeans, a brown leather belt with a gold buckle, and black and white Converse shoes., and wielding a metal stick. After showing themselves, the 14 year old boy spoke up in anger again while Spearow and the TMNT group turned their suspicious looks to confused looks) 14 year old boy: That’s our fishnet! (The heroes got confused, until they realized the fishnet Kilala’s covered in is the one the 14 year old boy is talking about) Donatello: Uh, I think they’re as confused as we are. (Hearing him, the 14 year old boy slowly melted his anger away into suspicion and asked away) 14 year old boy: Who are you? (Suddenly, a dagger struck the ground near them, getting their attention. They turned and saw Axel, the Koopas, and the villains approaching quickly. Realizing that’s why the heroes were in the water, the 14 year old boy and the TMNT groups quickly took action, helped the heroes out of the water, and together, they started fighting off the villains while Axel and the Koopas backed off secretly and Diana watched in concern. Then suddenly, the 14 year old boy attempted to swing his stick at Vanitas, but he dodged and attempted to sneak attack with his Keyblade while the 14 year old boy looked around cautiously. Noticing Vanitas, Raphael and Spearow called out to the 14 year old boy) Raphael: Behind you! (Then on cue, the 14 year old whacked Vanitas, knocking him down) Vanitas: (Scoffs in disgust) You call that a whack? This is a whack! (He swung his Keyblade at the 14 year old boy, but Raphael came to his friend’s aid and kicks Vanitas down again) Vanitas: You red-wearing green pest! (Then he smacks Raphael aside with his Keyblade. Then the good guys were knocked down by the villains, much to Axel, the Koopas, and Diana’s concern. Diana charged at the villains, but just when Drake attempted to shoot Diana, he and the villains were suddenly lifted into the air and knocked aside, much to the good guys’ confusion, except the 14 year old boy, who recovered and looked around in confusion. Leonardo got his attention) Leonardo: We’re safe, look! (He turned to the direction the good guys are looking and, unknown to April, Casey, Diana, Sosuke, Ponyo, Chip, and Maximus, stared blankly. Suddenly emerging from the bushes were a group of familiar magic assistants, and Ventus was the one who used his Aeroga from his Keyblade to knock the villains aside, much to Kilala and Tippe’s happiness and everyone’s relief. But then Vanitas threw a dagger at Ventus, its blade cutting across Ventus’ right shoulder) Ventus: Ow! Magic assistants: Ven! (As Aqua magically healed his cut with her Keyblade, the magic assistants and good guys glared at Vanitas) Donald: Cheapskate! Sora: That was a coward’s trick! (Vanitas smirked evilly at them) Vanitas: Heh. Coward, am I? Well, the only cowards who would die foolishly fighting us…. (Pulls his other dagger out) ''Are you! ''(He threw it at the heroes, but they dodged. Then Bebop and Rocksteady ran towards the heroes, grabbed a nearby huge tree trunk and threw it at the heroes, who ended up not only dodged, but also ended up trapped underneath the remains. As the heroes struggled to escape, the villains prepared to go after them when suddenly….) Man’s voice: (Voice-over) ….Will flicker into light (Hearing them, both sides got confused. Then they heard the song becoming louder as it got closer, revealing the archery tournament winner, singing that song in determination. And to the heroes’ surprise and amazement, the villainous henchmen suddenly covered their ears in pain by the song while Vanitas, Bebop, and Rocksteady got shocked and angry) Crocodile: There’s a spark inside us That we can all ignite And all that’s dark inside us Will flicker into light (Then as the song continued, the henchmen backed away in pain, still covering their ears) Crocodile: There’s a power in every breath There’s a power in every note (Then the Crocodile fired his cannon at a rock nearby, then the rock creature came to life and with its tongue, snatched Drake and Krusha up, swallowed them whole, and burped) Crocodile: A power that starts within the heart A power that rises through the throat (The heroes quickly free themselves from the tree trunk remains as Leonardo quickly slashed a nearby vine with his katanas, releasing a tangled tree trunk from the canopy, making it trap Bebop and Klump beneath) Crocodile: And when it sails up through the air More beautiful than any prayer (Vanitas and Rocksteady angrily attempt to attack the crocodile, but they counterattacked with Michelangelo whacking Vanitas and Rocksteady down with his nunchuks and the crocodile quickly whacking Vanitas and Rocksteady into a bunch of hanging vines with his lobsters, tangling the dark boy and rhino up, much to Axel, the Koopas, and the heroes' amazement) Crocodile: This power could right a wrong And it will always thrill the ear Of those who have the power to hear The magic of the song (Then, while Axel and the Koopas stumbled backwards into a small hole, trying to hide themselves, unseen by everyone, the heroes joined in the attacking as the crocodile continued singing and, surprisingly enough, letting the heroes help, slowly advancing a suffering Drake back to the lake after he escaped the rock creature) Crocodile: All that’s strong inside us That tells us wrong from right Becomes a song inside us To chase away the night (Then as soon as the crocodile finished his song, the heroes quickly shoved Drake into the lake where a magic whirlpool sucked him under and vanished. Then the crocodile gave a light smirk, glad of his accomplishment. Then he turned to the heroes as the magic assistants used their powers to dry the wet heroes) Crocodile: You alright? Heroes: (While Diana nods gladly with a happy groan) Yes. (Then the 14 year old boy abruptly spoke up) 14 year old boy: And now, if you’ll excuse me and my friends, we’d best be on our way. (Surprised at that attitude, the heroes, saviors, and even the 14 year old boy’s group got offended while Kilala tied her hair again) April: Excuse us? Sosuke: We think you and the other saviors appreciate a “Thank you” from us! (Then the 14 year old boy stopped, changing his tone calmly) 14 year old boy: Sorry. My group and I were just in a hurry. (Kilala’s group, Diana, Maximus, and the magic assistants got confused) Heroes: Hurry? Donatello: We’re on a mission for Camelot. (Spearow screeched in agreement. Realizing along with Kilala’s group that they mean finding Excalibur, the crocodile spoke up) Crocodile: By gumbo, that’s exactly what I was doing upon winning the archery tournament. (Then the 14 year old boy’s group realized) Michelangelo: You mean you, our old amigo, are the volunteer that was to meet up with us at this lake? Crocodile: You betcha. (Then Kilala’s group, Diana, and the magic assistants got curious) Chirithy: You know each other? (Deciding to explain away, since their rescued strangers don’t know, they explained) Rasputin: We knew each other since we were little. (Understanding, both heroic sides decide to introduce themselves) Casey: Anyway, my name is Casey Jones. (Then he introduced his friends) Casey: And these are Kilala and Diana Reno, Tippe, April O'Neil, my girlfriend, Sosuke, Ponyo, Chip Potts, and Maximus. (Spearow screeches in an impressed response, impressing their saviors, except the 14 year old boy) Donatello: Nice to meet you. Michelangelo: My name is Michelangelo, but everyone calls me Mike or Mikey. (Then Michelangelo introduced his brothers and friends) Michelangelo: And these dudes are my brothers, Leonardo, everyone calls him Leo, Donatello, or Don or Donny, Raphael, or Raph, consisting the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and our amigos, Leatherhead, Metalhead, Spearow, Rei, Rasputin the Mad Frog, Attila the Frog, Genghis Frog, and Napoleon Bonafrog of the Punk Frogs. (The 14 year old boy, now revealed to be Rei, nods in agreement silently with his arms crossed while the crocodile, now revealed to be Leatherhead, responded) Leatherhead: I guess we’ll get to know you more. Metalhead: My sentiments exactly. (Then the magic assistants went up to Kilala and Tippe) Aqua: Anyway, my friends and I were looking for you both after you left in a hurry. (Then they noticed a confused Diana as a bear and sighed flatly) Riku: My guess, that’s your mother you turned into a bear, right? (Realizing, Diana flatly glared at the magic assistants. Then she spoke through soft groans and growls. Then Chirithy and the TMNT group easily translated her, much to Kilala’s group’s amazement) Raphael: I’d watch my language to magic assistants if I were you. Chirithy and TMNT group: (Nods) Yeah. (Realizing they understand her, Diana gestured them to translate for her, to which they get it. Then Diana groaned at Kilala while Chirithy translated) Chirithy: She says “See what happens when you mistake a transformation spell for a change spell?” (Kilala sighed softly) Kilala: Yes, I get it, Mom, but…. (Rei’s group got surprised a bit) Rei’s group: “Mom?” (Later, all was explained, except for what lead to Diana denying Kilala’s dream of becoming a knight princess. And they learn the names of the magic assistants) Donatello: Well, that is a predicament we need to work through. Rei: (Perplexed) “We?” Raphael: It wouldn’t hurt to help these people follow those magic assistants to Hazel the Green Witch’s place. (Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Rei sighed in agitation. Kilala then asked Rei about why he is just staring) Kilala: Rei! Why can’t you look at any of us while we’re talking? (Rei walks up to her spot closely, making the heroes, except Rei’s group, aghast at why Rei is going up to her closely) Terra: It’s not polite to go up to someone when they have personal boundar…! (Then they noticed why Rei is just staring; His irises are milky gray within his green pupils, revealing that he’s blind) Aqua: Oh, our mistake. Kilala: We had no idea you were…. Rei: What? Go ahead, say it. Tall, handsome? Kilala: Blind. (Rei silently made a calm gesture, as if saying in a haughty tone “Thank you!” Then he returned to his group’s direction and started to walk away with his stick guiding him as everyone walked away from the lake to a cliffside) Rei: Now, if you excuse us…. Leatherhead: Hold it! (Rei stopped, but didn’t turn around or respond. At the same time, the hidden transformed servants secretly followed them) Leatherhead: We can take a break from our mission to help these people find that green witch’s cottage, I guarantee. Rei: It doesn’t matter. We work alone. Attila: Rei, please…! Rei: (To Attila) No, Attila. This is our mission. (To his group) Right, guys? Leonardo: Actually, I agree with everyone. Rei: Whatever. We’re not gonna put aside our mission and go with them. April: Why? Rei: None of your business. Raphael: Come on! Kilala: Why won’t you…? (Rei holds his hand up, quieting her. Then he taps his stick on the boulder he and his group are standing on and the boulder rose them up to the top of the cliff as Rei started singing) Rei: We know the sound of each rock and stone And I embrace what others fear You are not to roam in this forsaken place Just the likes of us are welcome here (Then the heroes climbed up the cliff after them quietly as Rei continued his way, despite his group secretly ushering the heroes to follow) Rei: Everything breathes And we know each breath For us it means life For others, it’s death (While Axel and the Koopas secretly followed while still hidden, the heroes secretly followed Rei’s group across a log bridge with the middle of the bridge being run by a waterfall. Rei then ushered his group through the waterfall after making an opening with his stick) Rei: It’s perfectly in balance Perfectly planned More than enough For this boy’s group (Then Mickey used his Keyblade to hold the waterfall’s opening intact and lets everyone go through. After Diana went through last, Mickey closed up the waterfall, accidentally splashing water on Diana, much to her annoyance) Rei: Like every tree Stands on it’s own Reaching for the sky I stand alone (At a giant tree, Rei’s group lets the roots carry them across to the other side) Rei: I share our world With no one else All by myself I stand alone (Then the heroes reached the other side the same way, still going after Rei’s group. At another hill, Rei sang some yodels, making the Leafbugs fly around in the air, impressing everyone. After Kilala’s group giggled, that, unfortunately, got Rei’s attention and after waving his arm to cast them aside, he and his group resumed their walk, with Rei’s group secretly ushering the others to follow again, without letting Rei know again) Rei: I seen your world With these very eyes Don’t come any closer Don’t even try (At the grotto full of Punching Flowers, Rei’s group carefully crossed through without getting hit. The heroes even did the same thing, defending themselves) Rei: I’ve felt all the pain And heard all the lies But in our world There’s no compromise (At a lake spout area, Rei’s group walked on the water spouts to the other side. Even the heroes did the same thing) Rei: Like every tree Stands on it’s own Reaching for the sky I stand alone (After sliding down a hollow trunk with the heroes following still, Rei’s group then held onto a Copterflower and flew up to the top of a high cliff. Even the heroes did the same thing while the ones who can fly just flew up there, and Diana held onto her Copterflower for dear life, scared of heights) Rei: I share our world With no one else All by myself I stand alone All by myself I stand alone All by myself I stand alone (As soon as he reached the top of the cliff with his group, Rei finished his song. Then the heroes caught up with them, getting their attention, making Rei sigh in annoyance calmly) Rei: You never give up, do you? Heroes: Nope. Donatello: Please, Rei? Let them come with us. Genghis: Let’s take a break from our mission and help them first. (Rei closed his eyes softly, and then gives in finally) Rei: Fine. (The heroes got calmly happy) Heroes: Thanks! Rei: But don’t slow us down! (Later, the heroes were walking through a glen full of Fruit Juice Flowers, with the magic assistants collecting some juice from the plants, and one of them was accidentally spilled on Rei and Raphael) Rei: Okay. Who’s idea was this to get juice again? Raphael: And watch where your spilling on. (Then Aqua magically cleaned Rei and Raphael up) Aqua: It’s just juice. Michelangelo: No big deal. (Then once the juice was all gathered along with edible berries and meat from a Meat Plant, the heroes were about to continue on when Kilala, Tippe, and the magic assistants recognized the area they’re in) Tippe: Wait a minute…. Napoleon: What is it? Kilala: Tippe and I know this area. Magic assistants: So do we. (Then Diana groaned in question) Sora: This is the path to Hazel’s cottage. It’s this way! (Then Kilala, Tippe, and the magic assistants lead the heroes to the direction of Hazel’s cottage. Hidden away, Axel and the Koopas secretly followed them, curious to know what’s going on) Coming up: The heroes come upon Hazel’s cottage, only to find that Hazel is out of town. But luckily, they learn from her magic message a confusing cryptic message about how to turn Diana back to human form, that even the magic assistants don’t know about. Then after leaving, the heroes then decide to form a team after Rei’s group learn about Kilala’s group’s dream of being knights, but not what motivated them to pursue that dream. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies